In palestra
by Articioc
Summary: Cameron si iscrive ad una palestra ma iniziando ad allenarsi vedrà qualcosa che metterà in dubbio alcune sue certezze...


La dottoressa Allison Cameron stava pensando da tempo di iscriversi nuovamente in palestra, ma soltanto oggi si era decisa, optando per una struttura convenzionata col Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital per risparmiare ed essere più vicina al lavoro. Il giorno prima era andata a comprarsi due cosette (due tute, tre canottiere, due top, due paia di pantaloncini in tinta, cinque reggiseno da palestra, tre paia di mutande, sette paia di calze di spugna, una fascia per il sudore, un paio di ciabatte, un paio di scarpe da corsa, una nuova sacca in tinta coi pantaloncini ed i top e poi ancora qualcos'altro che al momento non ricordava) e quel dì, preparata e pronta, finalmente ricominciò le sue fatiche.

La palestra era un vecchio filatoio dismesso, come ce n'erano tanti nel Nuovo Jersey, antiche industrie che avevano finito per soccombere alla concorrenza globale-cinese, e che ora erano state riconvertite in qualcosa che dava si e no un centesimo del lavoro che davano prima. Oltrepassata la portineria (che ora espletava il simile lavoro di reception) c'era un grande ambiente pieno di macchinari di ogni tipo e forma, in fondo al quale si trovavano gli spogliatoi. Dopo essersi cambiata, Allison si mise a gironzolare per la sala, tanto per farsi un'idea del posto. Dopo un po', Cameron decise che era andata lì per faticare e non per perdere tempo e saltò sul primo tappeto scorrevole che le capitò sotto il naso. Lei adorava correre, ma le temperature sottozero di gennaio sconsigliavano attività all'aria aperta di quel tipo e questo era fra l'altro una delle molle che l'avevano sospinta verso l'iscrizione.

_"Su, forza!"_ disse a sé stessa. Cam impostò il programma che desiderava ed iniziò la prima parte, camminando: anche quando correva all'aperto, preferiva scaldarsi con cinque minuti di camminata piuttosto che attaccare bruscamente a correre. Intanto continuava a guardarsi in giro; a fianco non c'era nessuno; davanti a lei una donna si stava allenando su di uno step.

Cameron si dette subito ad osservarla, per fare paragoni col suo modo di vestire. La donna (o era una ragazza? Non riusciva a vederne il viso, solo i lunghi capelli lisci che le cadevano sulle spalle) indossava un top nero, che ne evidenziava la carnagione di porcellana, sì, decisamente una pelle molto bella, liscia, morbida. Dai lati del top nero si staccavano due fasce nere, che le correvano intorno all'addome snello, si incrociavano a X sulla schiena di lei ed andavano ad annodarsi con due semplici fiocchi ai pantaloni, anch'essi neri, molto aderenti. Ai piedi indossava due scarpe bianche con i lacci rossi (un tocco di colore nel bicromatico complesso) e calze nere.

Fisicamente, invece, la donna era molto snella, con una vita sottile: pur non riuscendo a vederla davanti Cameron era sicura che quella donna avesse la pancia piatta. Snella, ma non ossuta, ed anche molto flessuosa: durante lo su e giù dell'esercizio l'addome le si allungava stendendosi con un movimento molto elastico e quasi sensuale nella sua regolarità e naturalezza. I due bei glutei, ora si distendevano armoniosi, ora si contraevano disegnando una forma perfettamente tondeggiante. Allison scommise che a toccarli erano sodi come pietre. Le due gambe erano perfettamente disegnate, come da un artista esperto che con una sola pennellata fosse riuscito a rappresentare la forma che le donne più ambivano a dare ai propri arti inferiori. Nell'insieme la sconosciuta aveva un aspetto molto seducente, coi suoi pantaloni molto aderenti sopra il culetto guizzante e le gambe affusolate ed il suo corpo asciutto fasciato dai nastri neri dalla vaga reminiscenza bondage. Cameron decise che se c'era un modello estetico al quale le donne della palestra aspiravano, esso corrispondeva perfettamente alla bella sconosciuta davanti a lei.

Cameron cercò di immaginarsi come essa potesse essere davanti: "forse non avrà un bel viso." Ipotizzò la dottoressa. Di sicuro un corpo così snello non doveva avere un grande seno, una coppa A o B, una coppa -perché no- perfettamente disegnata, in armonia col resto come lo erano glutei, gambe e schiena. Il pancino ovviamente doveva essere piatto, ma morbido… Allison si stupì di pensare così ad un'altra donna. Non le succedeva da quando aveva 18 anni, quando… Cam lasciò perdere. Quella era una storia passata, che non poteva e che non aveva mai funzionato. La dottoressa decise di pensare ad altro, mentre il tappeto scorrevole accelerava costringendola a camminare sempre più velocemente, ma dopo neanche un minuto si accorse di stare di nuovo fissando la schiena imperlata di sudore della sconosciuta davanti a lei.

"Sono solo curiosa. Sto solo facendo dei paragoni." Mentì Cam a sé stessa. "No, semplicemente sto apprezzando un bel corpo. È un dato di fatto. Il fatto che la giudichi oggettivamente bella non implica nessuna attrazione nei suoi confronti." Ecco, ora Allison si sentì più tranquilla. Che stupida, che paranoica che era stata, a pensare che un semplice apprezzamento potesse implicare qualcosa di più. E anche se fosse, che c'era di male? Lei era una donna adulta e si era nel terzo millennio; non era certo una provinciale, una bigotta fobica. Persino i suoi stessi genitori le avevano spiegato che provare sentimenti verso il proprio stesso sesso non era affatto una deviazione; lei, del resto, aveva superato quella fase già da un pezzo e la sua vita affettiva era rimasta perfettamente normale… insomma. Oddio, proprio normale no. Anzi, tutt'altro che normale. Si era innamorata di un malato terminale di cancro, un condannato a morte che si era spento fra le sue braccia, poi si era presa una cotta per il suo capo, un vecchio storpio stronzo, quindi era passata dal sesso con un collega ad un matrimonio senza amore, lo aveva ammesso ed aveva divorziato… santo cielo, altro che 'vita affettiva normale'.

Mentre la macchina accelerava ancora ed Allison cominciava a correre, la sconosciuta davanti a lei finì e scese dalla macchina. Cam la riconobbe immediatamente, ma rimase troppo stupefatta per parlare; non così l'altra, che riconobbe subito la dottoressa e le si avvicinò per salutarla.

"Dottoressa Cameron! Come stai? Anche tu in palestra?"

Un breve, timido sibilo uscì dalla bocca della Nostra. "S-s-si…"

"Hai iniziato oggi?"

Tutto quello che Cam riuscì a balbettare fu un altro "sì", poi, rendendosi conto di sembrare scortese, abbassò la velocità del tappeto scorrevole e riprendendo un po' di lucidità disse: "C-chiamami pure A-Allison, dr. Hadley!"

"E tu chiamami pure Remy." Rispose l'altra e Cam non riuscì a fare altro che ridacchiare imbarazzata.

"Beh, ti lascio alla tua corsa. Io devo andare. Ma domani sarò di nuovo qui." Continuò Tredici, parlando con aria complice. "Spero che verrai ancora qui a far sudare il tuo culo, vero?" Disse Remy dandole una pacca sul posteriore mentre intanto si dirigeva verso gli spogliatoi. Quindi le due si salutarono ed Allison riprese a correre. Mentre Tredici se ne andava, la dottoressa del Pronto Soccorso non potè fare a meno di notare quanto fosse bella e quanto il suo sorriso fosse straordinariamente provocante.

"Santo cielo, beccata a spiare fantasticando su di una collega!" Pensò subito Cameron. "No, perché beccata? Mica mi ha letto nel pensiero! Come faccio a dire che ha capito?"

"E però perché mi ha dato quella pacca?" Rimuginò la dottoressa. "Ma sarà stato un incoraggiamento scherzoso, sarà stato per gioco. E perché allora ti ha parlato con quel tono?" Si chiese ancora. "Ma che tono? Non aveva nessun tono particolare. Oppure sì, ma non me ne sono accorta. Uffa, se continuo a pensare a questo ci divento matta."


End file.
